Discovering Fanfiction
by AliCStarr
Summary: Hermione has been surfing the web, and discovers a website filled with Harry Potter fanfics..
1. Hermione discovers them

A/N: Nope, I don't own any of the characters used in this story, and I am certainly not trying to be J.K. Rowling. Also, if anyone is offended by this story, I'm sorry. I love fanfics too, and just thought this would be pretty funny. ;) Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-Discovering Fanfiction-  
------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1-- Hermione finds them.  
"'As his kisses spread down her neck..' What the heck?!" Hermione exclaimed as she read the story. She had just discovered a website filled with Harry Potter FanFics. "This is outrageous!" she screeched, rapidly losing her cool. For the past half hour, she had been searching the internet for information on the Flippendo Charm, and had come across stories written about herself and her friends of the wizarding world.  
Hermione stood up and walked to her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of green powder from the mantle and threw it in. She crawled into the flames and shouted, "12 Grimauld Place!" At once she was spinning through flames, passing different fireplaces. As she began to slow, she watched closely for her stop. Tumbling through, she was met with 3 people's stares.  
  
"'Mione! What's up?" asked Ron, glad to see her. Hermione took a brush from the mantle and began to clean the soot off of her crimson robes. Harry walked over and pulled her into a big bear hug, then moved aside for Remus, her boyfriend of 6 months.  
"Ooh, Hermione, it's so good to see you," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He quickly backed away as he saw how mad she was. "What is it?" he asked, startled.  
"Urgh..you wouldn't believe what I found on the computer today," she began, but was interrupted by Ron.  
"Umm...computer?" Ron asked, still oblivious to most muggle inventions. Harry gave a quick overview of what a computer was, and Hermione continued.  
"I found a website ((confused look from Ron)) filled with stories written about us. Some of them were just terrible, filled with sex and such!" she fumed. Harry, Ron, and Remus covered their faces, trying to hide their laughter, but it was useless. They began rolling on the floor, watched by an outraged Hermione.  
"What is so FUNNY?!" she screamed, knocking them back to their senses. They quickly got to their feet and looked at their shoes. "People have been writing perverted stories all about us! Very private things are in there, and I won't stand for it!" she shouted.  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Ron, still wondering what a 'website' was. Harry shrugged, and so did Remus.  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do about it," Hermione said. "We're going to take action! Sue some people, and stop it!" She was burning up now, and showed no signs of cooling down.  
----------------------------------------------------- -Please review!- 


	2. Taking action!

Thanks to: Aged Parent Peggotty Bark for your review! (  
  
Chapter 2-- Taking action!  
  
Hermione was outraged, and now had Harry, Ron, and Remus on her side. They quickly flooed back to her apartment ((dizziness)) and got online. Ron was amazed by the computer, and how many keys were on the keyboard.  
  
"See?? This is what I was talking about!" Hermione exclaimed, frantically pointing at the screen. She let the 3 wizards read a chapter of the story she had been reading, and then scrolled down to the bottom of the screen. "Here's the e-mail address for the webmaster (("Huh?" from Ron)) of the website. I think we should send her some complaints first, and then see what happens," she said as she clicked on the link.  
  
Send to: webmaster@blahblahfix.net ((A/N: I made up that e-mail address)) From: Hermione@witches.net ((A/N: Made that one up too.)) Subject: About your website..  
  
To whom it may concern:  
  
Hello, I am Hermione Granger, the topic of many stories on your webpage. I have recently discovered them, and I am not happy with the content of some of the fics. I am requesting that you immediately take your website offline or I may be forced take drastic action. Please reply to this e-mail as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione Granger  
  
"Well, that should do," Hermione said, and clicked 'SEND'.  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
"I can't believe this!" she screeched, pulling Harry, Ron, and Remus back to her computer screen. She had just recieved a reply from the webmaster of blahblahfix.net.  
  
Send to: Hermione@witches.net From: Webmaster@blahblahfix.net Re: About your website..  
  
To Hermione Granger:  
  
We are sorry that we have offended you, but are not shutting down the website. Sorry.  
  
Sincerely, Webmaster  
  
"Urgh!!!" she yelled, and flopped down into her computer chair. She didn't know what to do now. Luckily, Remus had an idea.  
  
"Hermione, what is that thing called when one muggle makes another muggle pay lots of money in court for doing something they didn't like?" Remus asked, trying to help.  
  
"Huh?" she said, then realized what he was saying. "Oh! Sueing them! You're a genius!" she exclaimed, and hugged him tight. She went to the phone book and began looking for an attorney.  
  
--------- Another short one, but I hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
